Thorned Roses
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: “You never understand ” Is the repeating statement that pounds through a troubled Youkai. “You never see ” Comes the thought of a profound brunette. Dissatisfied with the nonentity of their groups, their seek a solitude in their greenery. YYHSM A request


**This one's for you JovianShe-Wolf. :)**

**Summary : **Kurama/Makoto (AU) One-shot

"You never understand!" Is the repeating statement that pounds through a troubled Youkai. "You never see!" Comes the thought of a profound brunette. Dissatisfied with the non-entity of their groups, their seek a solitude in their greenery.

I claim no ownership of either YYH or SM.

**Thorned Roses**

Redundant, could hardly describe the group that normally included the person sighing at the ignorance of said companions. Yet, lately this is how they felt, shifting their body into a shaft of warm, relaxing sunlight. Breathing deeply to calm their thoughts, a breath escaped and shuffled red bangs to play in the sun. An ironic smile stretched across finely tuned lips, and the person leaned further into the sun. A full, lean muscled, male was highlighted, and the red rose shade hair drifted over his jaded emerald green eyes. Tightening his loose ponytail holder, his fingers brushed the hidden thorned rose, idly playing with the petals, he tried to focus in on the group's new problem. "Hey Kurama!" Another masculine voice directed the red-headed's attention.

"What do you think we should do?" The voice questioned. Albeit unfair, the soul-sharing fox youkai, known as Kurama, narrowed his eyes in disgust at the continued train of life. Most thought his eyes had narrowed in thought, and this was true, but not for the same reasons they clarified. 'Always, they always ask me as if I hold all the answers, and then they mostly discard them.' He thought darkly, his playing fingers with the petals of the rose was hovering closely over the thorned stem. 'They don't know how hard it is to not have an answer.' Kurama added in thought as he saw the anxious gazes. Fed up with having to always know, he stabbed his finger accidently on the stem, and a curse escaped his lips. Casting a simmering glare at the group, he leapt out the open balcony window he had been standing on. "You don't understand!" Kurama declared, as his feet touched concrete. Elsewhere, in this providence of Japan, someone was having similar thoughts.

Another tick of the wall clock, added to the tick on the corner of her eye. Long elegant fingers fiddled with open rose earrings. Emerald green eyes sparkled defiantly to the enclosed meeting, which had quickly degraded into a gossip session. Watching, she tilted her head and a chocolate brown ponytail crept over her shoulder. She had never been the one for sitting and chatting when she could be in her element of earth, or cooking. One of her friends shoved a magazine in her face, obscuring her vision with a pin up of something. "What'cha think Makoto?" The female opposite her asked. Trying to focus on the picture, she noticed the overly cheerful smile on the one holding the magazine.

"I know, it looks like her old boyfriend, but he looks much better because.." The blonde with a red bow stated while holding the magazine. Makoto felt a curl of anger bubbling in her. Numerous times she had heard the joking on her comment, but she thought by now that they would understand. 'I'm the Senshi of Earth, I desire the stability of a firm relationship.' She mused in her head. 'When I say that comment I'm searching for a way to affirm my confidence.' Makoto added, and stood up elegantly. Strolling out the door of the shrine, she cast one more look at her friends and bit back a growl of anger. They sat there confused, but undisturbed. "You never see!" She whispered harshly, as she began to run.

Both of those tied to the loving flower, the rose, sought the rose gardens mostly never noticed by others. As they drew closer to the rose gardens, they admitted to losing their tempers. Opposite sides they entered the rose garden seeking the center, where a maze was, and a plethora of roses, especially shades of red roses were. Makoto reached there first, kneeling, she laid a caring hand on a maroon shaded rose. Tracing the veins of the thin petals, she leaned to the flower, and lost herself to the scent. A small warning went off in her head, alerting her to another presence, but she ignored it.

Kurama searched out the rose he cared for the most. Walking on he nearly stumbled over an entranced woman. Surprised, he wondered why he didn't notice her presence before, her scent should of alerted him or at least her aura. Glancing down at the brunette, he didn't notice his anger melt away. She seemed like nature's goddess here in her garden of children, her roses. Curious to one who shared his affinity for nature, he leaned down to rouse her attention. However, he stopped his fingers when he noticed movement from the brunette.

Makoto fingered the petal that faced her, lifting it close to her lips, she kissed the petal in thanks of its peaceful gift.

Kurama shuddered when he saw the brunette's action, a warm feeling budding in his heart as she treasured the simple flower.

Tucking the flower deeper into her hand, she misjudged the thorns on the rose, and pricked her finger. Crying out lightly in surprise, she stood and uncurled her fingers to assess the damaged done. However, her observation was detracted by some one else.

Kurama immediately reacted when she pricked her finger. Reaching beside her waist to where her hand was, he twirled her around to look at the small cut. Always the gentleman, he handled her hand like fragile glass, but with more care then he ever invoked before.

Makoto was surprised when she felt some one grasp her hand. In a mere blink of an eye, she was twirled around, and her hand was being caressed lightly as her eyes fell on her captor. She was blissfully shocked, as tingles originated from her caught hand, normally, this presumptuous male would be hurting by now, but Makoto couldn't seem to draw away from his lulling aura. It made her feel safe, calm, and cared for, so much like her love for nature. Her breath was lessened as he lifted his eyes away from her finger to lock with hers. Moments lost in time was their conception, as they held each others eyes, mapping their souls.

Kurama was enchanted with this goddess of nature, aware that she seemed to have the same problem with him. As his manners dictated, he bowed over her caught hand, laying a light kiss on her hand before flipping it back over to study the pricked finger. Tranced he kissed the cut, and with his unoccupied hand, ripped a small cloth piece from his clothing, tying it around the cut. Soon as he did this though, he broke away from his trance, quite aware of his ungentlemanly conduct. Shamed at his actions, he bowed again, turned and walked away, his cheeks burning red. His steps carried him into the maze, where he mentally admonished himself. 'Idiot! Now, you've scared her off, what in the world were you thinking?' He notched at himself. Bowing his head sadly, he bemused a relationship that he destroyed before it began. He felt his heart plummet, and he sat there staring aimlessly into the ground.

Makoto enjoyed the pleasured tingles that originated from his tender actions. Her thoughts were brought to his face when she felt the atmosphere change. Observing as a look of personal shame cross his face, with a blush of redness, she wondered at his thoughts. However, she shook away her thoughts as she saw him strode into the maze. Choosing her heart, Makoto followed after him, and found him sitting dejectedly in the middle of the maze, on the rim of a beautiful fountain. Quickly, she walked over to him, and kissed his cheek in thanks. Watching happily, as his eyes met hers in surprise.

Imagine the burst of happiness that fluttered through the kitsune youkai when he felt the flutter of a kiss on his cheek. Glancing up and catching the green eyes of the enchanting goddess. Subconsciously, his arms reached up, and yanked her into his lap. She fell unresisting into his embrace, where he wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face into her hair.

Happily Makoto reacted to the actions of the stunning red-headed male. She sensed the stability that she sought in his embrace. A shiver tickled her spine when he buried his face into her hair, almost lovingly. Raising a calm hand, she slipped it under his tied ponytail, and massaged his warm neck. Makoto smiled when she heard the gasp of surprise, before the growl of content that escaped the male.

To return the favor, he subtly moved his face from her hair, and lowered his lips to her ear. Gently he nipped her ear in thanks, while one hand turned her to face him. He was going to follow through on his impulsive feelings when she laid a playful finger on his lips.

"I never did catch you name." Makoto stated to him lazily. She watched as he nodded, opening his lips behind her finger.

"Kurama." His voice timbered against her pleasantly, the warm breath teasing her finger. "Yours?" He asked.

"Makoto." She introduced herself, and her thoughts were carried away again, as she was lost in the forest of his eyes. Kurama smirked at her, and caught the still raised finger with his hand. For a moment he stroked it with his fingers, before catching it with the lips she had blocked. Warmed flowed through her and she leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kurama released her finger after a few teasing moments, and tightened his hold on the goddess in his lap. Resting his head as well on her shoulder, they merely rested in content of one another. Minutes more later, he felt Makoto shuffled and pull back a little. An impish smirk rested on her lips, and her eyes twinkled playfully. He rose an eyebrow in curious fun, and tilted his head a bit. He was extremely aware when she leaned her head closer to his. "I never did thank you properly." Her husky whisper tickled his lips. Kurama nodded to consent his thought to that statement, and Makoto inched ever closer to his lips.

Makoto felt a side of playfulness as a mere millimeter away from his lips. His arms had slacken in response to his anxious wait, and she smirked. "So..Thank you." She whispered, her lips brushing barely against his as she spoke. Makoto then slipped out of his hold, and stood before him. A small growl of dissatisfaction escaped him as he stood, fully intent on continuing her action. Makoto shook her head at him, a impish smirk alighting her eyes and lips. She bounded away from him, teasing him to give chase. Clearly he had no problem with this, as he did follow after her.

Kurama and Makoto played a rousing game of try to catch me, before he grew slightly frustrated at her minx speed. Finally, he leapt at her and gently tackled her beneath him. They laid in a circle of different colored rose brushes catching their breath. Amused he watched a spearing of red brush her cheeks, their breaths mixing as they panted slightly in exertion. After their breaths had been caught, he ran a hand through her hair, memorizing his catch with touch. She did the same, a hand tracing his elegant features. A growl of anticipation escaped him, and he nudged away her hand to focus on something more pressing. She chuckled beneath him, torturing him sweetly.

Tired of his curious, anxious wait, his lips claimed hers with a passion. She moaned lightly beneath him, giving him the satisfaction of knowing her response to his actions. Wanting to draw this out, but knowing he had to say something, he left her fetching lips. "I have finally found you, my other half, my nature goddess." Kurama murmured, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. "My Makoto." He told her, nipping her neck possessively, before feeling the burning of wanting her lips again.

"My Kurama, my god of earth." She emphasis back, her eyes shining with faith and love. "Long have I sought you." Makoto said rising her body closer to his. Their lips caught once more, effectively forgetting the world, their duties, and other worries.

Okay, since this was asked, I hope you enjoy this Lady Jovian-Shewolf. In fact, I hope everyone enjoys this. Please review, and much care.

Best Wishes,

WolfchildBlazer.


End file.
